Romeo's Juliet
by The Last Letter
Summary: Simon and Derek argue over Chloe.


**Simon's POV**

I glared at the opposite wall. I was curled on my bed in the room I was sharing with Derek. My hands were clenched into fists. Anger was bubbling through me. I felt betrayed. I had thought that Derek always had my back, but now, now I could only feel hatred. I was half surprised. _Hate Derek_? I wanted to deny it with every fibre of my being. He was my brother, the one person I could always turn too and yet . . . Yet, at this moment, I hated him.

It had happened at dinner. Andrew, Tori, Chloe, Derek and I had just sat down. Tori and Andrew at the heads of the table, Derek sitting across from Chloe and I. I had kept glancing over at her, trying to catch her eye, but I never seemed to be able to. I grinned, thinking that this was a game. She was just playing hard to get. I looked over at Derek, and found that I couldn't catch Chloe's eye because she was too busy staring at him! I almost gagged in disgust. I mean, I love my brother and all, but he's not exactly what a girl would want, y'know? Anyway, Andrew saw me. I don't think he knew what was going on, but he said I looked 'sick'. He sent me up to our room.

I was waiting for Derek to come up. I had put a silencing spell on the room, no one outside of the room could hear anything that was going on inside. It was time for us to have a little talk. Sure enough, the door creaked open.

"Simon?" Derek asked. I sat up. Derek walked into the room, shutting the door behind him, I felt my spell begin to take effect. "How are you feeling?"

I shook my head, "I was never sick. Not physically anyway."

If it was any other person, Derek would have tried to puzzle this out, come to a conclusion before asking questions, but not for me. I was just his little brother. I was his trusting little brother. "What's wrong then?"

I almost forgot to be angry, hearing the caring tone in his voice, then Chloe and Tori walked by the room, I heard Chloe's voice, and the anger surged through me again. "You should know what's wrong!"

I saw confusion on Derek face in the light from the beside lamp. "I don't, Simon, really, I have no idea."

I glared at him, or I tried, it's not really easy to glare at Derek. "You should! You knew and yet! And then you expect me not to notice!" I hissed.

The look on Derek's face made me wonder if he was considering a real mental hospital for me. "Just calm down, and we can talk about this." Derek sat on his bed, opposite me.

"The time for talking has passed. You hurt me, Derek, and you don't even know why!" I half yelled.

"I would never intentionally hurt you, whatever I did I'm sorry. I can fix it." I almost believed him. His green eyes spoke nothing but truth.

I shook myself out of it. Derek could brush Chloe off, try and push us together but that would hurt Chloe. If there was one thing I didn't want, it was to see Chloe hurt. "The damage has been done. You can NEVER take it back!" I yelled.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT I DID!" Derek screamed in return.

"You stole Chloe from me!" The words exploded out of my lips.

Derek stopped, his face twisted, and then he laughed. "That's a good one, bro, your acting skills have totally improved."

I frowned. "I'm not joking."

Derek frowned, "You can't actually be serious. You think Chloe and I are a couple?"

"Laugh all you want Derek Souza, but it's true. She trusts you and you trust her. I saw you at dinner tonight, staring at each other like Romeo and Juliet would stare."

"Before or after death?" Derek joked.

I threw a pillow at him, furious that he wasn't taking me seriously. I leapt to my feet and stood in front of Derek, staring up at him, "_I am not kidding, Derek_. Chloe loves you, and you can never take that back."

"You think I made Chloe fall in love with me, which I still doubt she is?" Derek demanded, eyes growing hard.

"Yes, you did something different from me." I felt crazy now, like the world was falling out from under me, I want to punch Derek, but I knew it would do more damage to me than him.

"Simon, if I had the choice I would gift-wrap her and hand her over to you with a pretty red bow." Derek told me, before collapsing on his bed and flicking off the light, "Now get that ridiculous idea out of your head and sleep, I was up early this morning."

I was still standing in the middle of the bedroom floor shaking with anger when Derek's snores filled the room.

**I don't own **_**Darkest Powers. **_**Hope y'all liked it enough to review.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
